


The Safeword was "Meat Bun"

by Seeker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Actual Sexy Times, OOCness, based on a headcannon in nsfw--haikyuu!! tumblr, like it failed, majorly, senpais to the rescue, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, there's implied sex times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker/pseuds/Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata decided to introduce the concepts of 'BDSM' into their lives. But of course, when did anything actually go perfectly right for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safeword was "Meat Bun"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcannon from anon on nsfw--haikyuu!!: kagehina exploring the waters of bdsm (hinata decides for the safeword to be meat bun) but kageyama is so horrible at it he ends up tying hinata's hands in the weirdest position ever and is unable to untie him or cut the rope and they're forced to emergency call daichi and suga for help cuz they're the senpais. in that field too.
> 
> I took creative liberties with this prompt of course, I'm sorry. D: I thought it was cute and very them... First Haikyuu!! fanfic! I'm sorry for my not so beautiful quality of writing... It's extremely late into the night where I am when I typed this, haha.

While he could admit that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, Hinata would say he wasn't _that_ oblivious to situations, things, or people.

Especially if it involved a fidgeting boyfriend with a perpetuous scowl.

The two volleyball players had decided on a sleepover at Kageyama's after his parents went elsewhere for vacation, leaving the setter and secret decoy alone together in an empty house.

Ignoring the action movie playing on the screen, Hinata decided to glance over quizzically, taking note of Kageyama's little twitches and steadily darkening expression. "Oi, Kageyama," Hinata said, poking his taller boyfriend, "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Right on cue Kageyama swiveled and gave his trademark scowl. "Shut up, dumbass. Nothing's wrong."

Hinata glared a little before scoffing and turning back to their movie. "Yeah, okay." He decided that in retaliation for Kageyama's insult, lying on the taller was a must. However, his plan was soon a bust since his boyfriend's twitching increased with each minute.

"All right- no!" Hinata exclaimed, sitting up quickly to glare at the volleyball genius. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kageyama shot back, dark eyes in cat-slant slits.

"You keep fidgeting and twitching," Hinata complained, flinging his hands in spastic manner. "How can anyone watch movies with you if you keep moving around like a vibrating human pillow?"

Kageyama sat back deeper into the couch, a pout beginning to appear on lips. "Sorry," he muttered sullenly, hands picking at the loose threads of the afghan.

Hinata watched his boyfriend with suspicious eyes. "Is there something wrong...?"

"No!" Kageyama replied quickly and rather defensively, eyes not meeting with his smaller orange-haired partner. "Nothing's wrong."

Hinata eyeballed the other with an unimpressed air. "Yeah. Right. You sound so convincing right now." Kageyama kept silent, stubborn expression set in a pouting scowl. With a fond sigh, Hinata crawled forward and into the taller's lap, straddling Kageyama with familiarity before leaning forward and touching noses. "Hey, it's just us two here. No need to hide. We're dating remember?" Hinata grinned. "Even though I don't understand why since you're a grouchy ass half the time--" He laughed as the darker haired boy punched him, albeit gently. "-- kidding, kidding. You're the best person in the world and I love you." He touched foreheads, looking into the taller's eyes fondly.

"I love you, too," Kageyama said back, softly. hands wrapping around Hinata's waist chastely.

"So you do know that you can tell me anything, right?" Hinata said, hands stroking Kageyama's hair. "But it's okay if you don't want to, your choice."

Kageyama stayed silent while they sat, and before Hinata finally decided on getting off his boyfriend's lap to get a snack or whatever, the taller boy mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I... I said..." Kageyama stuttered a little, cheeks beginning to redden as his expression twisted in embarrassment. "I... fucking hell, forget this--"

"No, no!" Hinata blurted out, hands waving. "No! Tell me!" He glared.

Wilting under the orange-haired boy's glare, Kageyama inwardly fought with himself before blurting out, "I want to try BDSM with you." 

The silence was so potent that the taller boy was debating on whether or not to murder himself before Hinata said, "That's it?"

"What?"

Hinata scratched his head. "So that's what's been bothering you?" He flicked Kageyama's nose. "Dumbass."

"You're the dumbass, dumbass," Kageyama automatically replied before narrowing his eyes. "Wait, you don't seem so shocked about what I just said?"

Hinata shrugged. "Should I be?" He smirked cheerfully. "It sounds hot, and I was getting bored with the movie anyway, so..." The usual ball of sunshine's eyes darkened noticeably. 

Kageyama's throat dried. "You're not freaked out by this?" 

"Do I look freaked out?" Hinata said, grinning.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Kageyama demanded. "I did research, so I'm going to make sure this is going to be safe-- but do  _you_ want this?"

"Tobio," Hinata suddenly said, staring at him straight on. "I trust you one hundred percent on the court-- what makes you think I won't trust you now?"

And that sealed the deal.

x.X.x

"Holy shit," Hinata said, whistling lowly as he watched Kageyama drag out heavy duty rope from the recesses of his bedroom closet. "So you  _were_ thinking of this for a while. Where did you get the rope?"

"Shut up," Kageyama said absentmindedly. "Now get on the bed."

Hinata rolled his eyes as he complied, stripping off his shirt and pants as he went. "Aye, aye, King of my heart." 

"Shut up, you dumbass. and don't call me king," Kageyama said crossly, placing the rope beside the bed as he leaned to kiss Hinata gently. "Okay, so in BDSM, basically, whenever you want to stop, you have to say your safeword."

"Safeword?"

Kageyama nodded as he reached for the rope again. "Yeah. It's a word that signals the other person doing the activity to stop, due to pain or whatever."

"Right," Hinata said as he eyed the rope dubiously. "Are you sure this is safe? That... looks a little tough."

"I did research," Kageyama snapped, deciding not to mention that reading wikipedia articles sufficed as 'research.' "It's perfectly fine."

"Uh... okay," Hinata muttered, "So about those safewords... can it be any word?"

"Yeah, as long as it's an actual word that you can say," Kageyama said. "As in it's a word that you would never be caught dead saying during sex."

"Oooh, can the safeword be meat bun?" Hinata asked, sparkles shining luminously in his warm eyes. "Meat bun, meat bun!"

Kageyama snorted as he maneuvered Hinata's hands to the headboard of the bed, beginning to tie the small wrists together. "Sure, it sounds ridiculous enough."

"Hey!" Hinata protested. "It's a perfect word! The sex would have to be pretty messed up to make me say 'meat bun' of all things!"

"Dumbass," Kageyama said, albeit in a fond way. The darker-haired male leaned down, pressing chaste kisses over his boyfriend's face before landing one on his lips. "You sure about this?"

Hinata smiled and kissed back. "Let's do this."

x.X.x

"Uh, I'm second thinking this- let's not do this." 

"What do you mean 'let's not do this,'" Kageyama said, eyes furrowing in concentration as he finished the last of the knots. "We haven't even started!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hinata whined, voice a bit pitched. 

"Of course I do, I did research." The volleyball genius fiddled with the knots a bit more before finishing, triumphant smirk on his face. "There. All done." He shifted carefully over Hinata's form, nuzzling into the latter's neck. "Ready?"

"Meat bun!" Hinata exclaimed. "Meat bun! I said meat bun!" 

"Why are you saying the safeword now when we haven't even done anything yet!" Kageyama growled before leaning back to glare at the smaller.

"Because I'm pretty fucking sure something went wrong," Hinata retorted, a flush rising on his cheeks. "I don't think arms are supposed to be contorted and tied this way so tightly, you idiot!"

Kageyama took note of the mess of knots and coils that were wrapped ridiculously over the headboard and his boyfriend's arms, and winced. "Maybe wikipedia isn't the best source after all..." He muttered lowly. 

"You used wikipedia?!" Hinata nearly shrieked as he struggled futilely within his bonds. "You idiot! You don't just research using wikipedia! It lies!"

"Not all the time!" Kageyama quipped back, reaching over to the knots. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that since I tied the ropes, I can untie it. Does anything hurt?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hinata said snarkily as his arms flexed to free themselves. "I think my arms bulging in pain from lack of circulation speaks for itself!"

Despite not usually taking his boyfriend's shit talk, Kageyama had to blanch in sympathy at the smaller's pained grunts. "All right, all right. I'll get you out of this."

"Hurry up," Hinata merely said as Kageyama leaned over to begin untying. 

A number of minutes passed before Kageyama cursed lowly.

"What? What is it?" Hinata asked, shifting. "Am I free yet?"

Kageyama was silent before muttering out, "I think I tied it too tight..."

Hinata's jaw dropped. "No... No, this can't be happening. I didn't ask for this. I said 'meat bun,' damn it!"

"Calm down, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped as he bolted out the bedroom door. 

Hinata watched his boyfriend's receding back in horror. "Kageyamaaaaaa! You can't leave me here! This would be considered murder!"

The best decoy of Karasuno continued his relentless cajoling until the setter came back, face set in a determined scowl as he brandished scissors and his mother's sharpest knife.

"Hold still," Kageyama demanded as he began to snip at the rope. "I'll get you out." 

"You better," Hinata grumbled as he attempted to make himself comfortable. "After this you owe me a ton of meat buns--" A sudden harsh  _snap!_ interrupted his words. "What was that?"

"The...the scissors broke in half," Kageyama said, sounding dumbfounded as he held the broken tool. 

"Oh my god- use the knife, then!" 

"Shut up."

After a knife, saw, and memorably, a fork, later, the two boyfriends were no where near to setting the orange-haired boy free. 

"Damn it," Kageyama cursed as he wiped sweat from his brow. "The rope's too tough for me to cut through-- it'd take me hours and hours just to get through a coil or two!"

"Why did it have to be this way," Hinata lamented. He watched Kageyama's struggles in irritation before a light bulb went off in his head. "Ah, Kageyama! I have an idea!"

"You do, don't you?" Kageyama said sarcastically, hands cramping as he attempted to saw through the ropes again.

"It's your fault we're stuck this way so shut up," Hinata said balefully. "And my idea is to call the senpais, Daichi-san or Suga-san."

Kageyama stopped. " _What?_ "

Hinata nodded excitedly. "Yes! It's a perfect plan!"

"How? I don't think they'll know shit like BDSM! And do you know what time it is? Fucking late, that's what!"

"You got me into this, you're going to get me out," Hinata said. "And they're our senpais. Yeah, they teach us just volleyball, but I'm going to give them the benefit of doubt and say they're also senapais in--" Despite the growing pain in his arms, Hinata grinned while wiggling his eyebrows "-- _life._ "

Kageyama stared. "You're an dumbass," was all he could say.

"Takes one to know one!" Hinata shot back. "Now go get them! Or I'll keep screaming meat bun!" An evil glint revealed itself in his eyes. "On a second thought, that's actually a great plan."

"Don't you dare--" Kageyama began to say until he was rudely cut off by Hinata's rising chants of 'meat buns.' "Oh my god."

Hinata merely smiled sweetly as he began to sing a shitty rendition of a song about meat buns. 

"I'm going to gag you," Kageyama said weakly as he swung over the side of the bed to find his phone.

"We can do that next time after we get out," Hinata said before continuing on.

Kageyama found his cellphone and with a groan of irritation, began to back slowly out of the room away from Hinata while he dialed Sugawara-san's number.

A few rings later, the phone was picked up and Kageyama sighed in relief, still hearing Hinata warbling 'meat buns' here and there.

 _"H-hello?"_ A shaky voice asked.

"Ah, Sugawara-san?" Kageyama asked, fidgeting with his shirt a little. "This is Kageyama."

" _Kageyama? What are you calling for? Not that I mind, but it's a-a bit late, isn't it?"_  Sugawara said, a bit breathy, as Kageyama noticed suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Kageyama said, "But... I... I have a problem." A sudden groan  made him jump and he swiveled around, glancing at the bedroom door. Hearing only continued chants coming from the room, he frowned before another noise came from the phone. "Suga- san? Are you okay?"

 _"Ah, ah yes, I'm f-fine,"_ Suga said unconvincingly. " _But what is the problem?"_

"I..." Kageyama hesitated before swallowing and blurting out, "Hinata and I decided to try to incorporate BDSM in our lives, and I tied him up but now I can't get him out so I need your help!"

A static silence ensued, making Kageyama wonder if he had broken his senpai before suddenly, a loud, " _Oh, Daichi-- yeah, right there--please--"_ sounded, and he jumped, knocking over his mother's vase. With fast reflexes, he managed to save the jar before inevitable breaking.

Straightening up, he swallowed and asked, "Ah, Suga-san... is... is Daichi-san there with you? I mean, uh, is this a good time?" Another loud groan came from the phone and his face flushed cherry red in understanding of the situation. "I'm sorry for intruding, I'll just be leaving now--"

" _Oh god- no, Kageyama, I'm s-sorry!"_ Sugawara said hazily, making the embarrassed flush to creep more onto Kageyama's face. " _We'll be there in a little bit, I pr-romise!"_

And the phone was hung up.

Kageyama stared at the phone in horror until he offed it and walked back into the bedroom.

"So, is Suga-san or Daichi coming?" Hinata asked, breaking away from his mantra.

Kageyama nodded numbly. "They're coming all right," he said, before wincing palely. "In more ways than one."

x.X.x

Fifteen minutes passed before Suga- san and Daichi-san came into Kageyama's house, the former looking embarrassed while the latter merely looked cross.

Kageyama resisted the urge to shudder as Daichi- san gave him a soulless look. 

"Ah, where is Hinata-kun, Kageyama?" Sugawara questioned.

Kageyama pointed to the bedroom and the three made their way.

"Ah, senpai!" Hinata cried in joy as he struggled in his bonds. "You came to save me!" He glared at Kageyama. "You didn't have to if it weren't for that asshole right there!"

"Shut up," Kageyama muttered as he neared Hinata's side. 

Sugawara leaned down to observe the knots, clucking his tongue softly. With a gentle smile, he turned to meet his two underclassmen warmly with a laugh. "Ah, this is a little funny," he said amicably as he trailed fingers over the knots. "You two have a knack for getting into trouble, ne?"

"And aren't you two a bit young for this?" Daichi said, turning dark eyes onto his kouhais. 

Kageyama and Hinata shuddered. 

"C-can you help me set him free, though?" Kageyama questioned shakily, avoiding his captain's cockblocked expression.

"Of course," Sugawara said smoothly. With a few twist and turns of his wrists, the coils of rope fell away and Hinata was free. 

The two underclassmen gaped.

"How?" Hinata said in astonishment. "Kageyama spend an hour trying to get me free, and it didn't work!"

Sugawara shrugged, although, a flush crawled up his cheeks. "I guess you can say...that I have had a lot of practice." The glance at an equally red-faced Daichi was enough of an answer for everyone. 

After thanking their upperclassmen for their help, Kageyama led everyone to the door. 

"Thank you so much, Suga-san," Hinata thanked adoringly, hugging his senpai.

Sugawara laughed gently and patted the ball of sunshine on the head. "It's all right. Just... next time you have to research this activity thoroughly, okay?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," Hinata said venomously as he glared at Kageyama. "We won't be using wikipedia next time."

Kageyama resisted urge to hit his head against the wall.

Sugawara laughed again as he trailed after Daichi outside. "You two are ridiculous. Remember to use safewords, all right?"

"Of course!" Hinata smiled. "It'll be meat bun next time, too!"

With a groan of despair, Kageyama let go of any resistance and face palmed the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and review? Critiques are welcome! :D


End file.
